deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/17 Apr 2011
18:59 < Erik|cabin> So EDL is on his way home and xp is fooding and I am out in the sticks where there is no wireless. 18:59 < Erik|cabin> Remind me what happened last time? I can barely have my charsheet and an IRC window open here at once. 18:59 < Erik|cabin> I remember some summoning. 19:00 <~AnnoDomini> Last time, you hunted me a clawstrider. 19:00 <~AnnoDomini> Plural you, meaning Silk and Shield. 19:01 -!- xp194-Foods chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit timeout: 121 seconds 19:01 < Erik|cabin> We were near a shadowland. 19:01 <~AnnoDomini> Yes. 19:01 <~AnnoDomini> I want to summon me a peronelle later. 19:02 < Remmon> Depending on status, we might want to skip this game 19:03 < Erik|cabin> The only person actually missing is Silk and they never do anything. :P 19:03 -!- xp194-Foods chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 19:03 < Remmon> EDL is missing 19:04 <~AnnoDomini> EDL is going home. 19:04 <~AnnoDomini> He will be here. 19:04 < Erik|cabin> He said ten minutes age that he was going home, specifically. 19:04 < Erik|cabin> *ago 19:04 < Erik|cabin> Can you tell I'm on a borrowed keyboard? 19:05 <~AnnoDomini> Nope. Not at all. 19:05 < Erik|cabin> Well, I feel as though my typing is distinctly slower. 19:06 <~AnnoDomini> Maybe you are a dwarf and you haven't been drinking enough booze. 19:07 < Erik|cabin> My dwarfism index is only 0.2 19:07 < xp194-Foods> (Okay. Parents want me to eat /now/ Willl bbasap.)) 19:08 <~AnnoDomini> (Take food with you.) 19:09 -!- You're now known as Birds 19:09 -!- Erik|cabin is now known as Cabins 19:10 -!- EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield 19:10 <~Birds> So, you guys were bringing me a clawstrider. 19:10 < Remmon> Excellent, time to commence the killing 19:12 * Birds waits for the hunters to return. 19:12 * Cabins waits for the hobos to power up? 19:12 < Remmon> The hobos do not randomly exalt 19:14 < Remmon> Anything you wish to do before the hunters return? 19:14 < Cabins> Clearly we must develop magical blood transfusion techniques to turn them into terrestrials 19:14 < Cabins> No. 19:14 < Remmon> Oooh, that is a good idea :p 19:14 < Shield> Who's the hunters again? 19:14 < Remmon> You and Silk 19:15 < Shield> Right. 19:15 -!- xp194-Foods_ chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 19:15 < Cabins> Figure out the backend to Purity Crucible Strike that turns outcastes into dynasts. 19:16 -!- xp194-Foods chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit timeout: 121 seconds 19:16 -!- xp194-Foods_ is now known as xp194-Foods 19:27 < Cabins> Rocks fall, I perfectly defend. 19:27 <~Birds> :E 19:28 <~Birds> Ia, Ia! xp194 fhtagn! 19:29 < Cabins> Why did he not eat earlier? It's not like the game was unpredictable. 19:30 < Cabins> Let's do some moving on. Clawstrider. 19:31 < Remmon> Silk has the clawstrider 19:31 <~Birds> Shield, grab Silk who is suffering from Adventurer's Syndrome, and get her over. 19:33 * Shield leads Silk back to peoples. 19:34 < Remmon> Shield and Silk return with a dead clawstrider. 19:35 < Cabins> "What were we going to do with this, again?" 19:36 < Shield> "Don't ask me, I just helped kill it." 19:36 <~Birds> "I need its bones." 19:36 < Shield> "Do you require assistance with the deboning?" 19:36 < Cabins> "So you're saying that the clawstrider..." *sunglasses like Mist* "is boned?" 19:37 * Birds groans. 19:37 <~Birds> "Yes, some assistance would be welcome." 19:37 * Birds starts butchering the clawstrider with Shield's help, extracting bones, so that she can fashion herself some trappings of death. Bone bracers and shinguards, skull helm, that sort of stuff. 19:38 * Shield helps divide the clawstrider into a bone file, a meat pile, and an organs pile. 19:39 * Cabins metagroans. 19:39 < Shield> *bone pile 19:39 < Cabins> ((I thought you were making a Nethack hoke.)) 19:39 < Shield> ((That was really unintentional.)) 19:39 <~Birds> (That's a bones FILE.) 19:40 <~Birds> (How long does this take me and do I need to roll anything?) 19:41 < Remmon> This takes you a day, you do not need to make any rolls unless you want to try for exceptionally high quality items 19:41 <~Birds> !exalted 6 7 1 1: Can has masterful? 19:41 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Can has masterful?": (7 2 4 6 10 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. 19:42 < Remmon> You can 19:43 * Birds gains masterful trappings of death. It's not subtle, but it gets the job done of warding Creation's essence. 19:43 * Birds uncommits the motes she had committed for this purpose. 19:44 < Cabins> "If you're done, we should probably be somewhere else before Violet, sidereals, the governor of Nexus, Rose-Marie or the Wyld Hunt tracks us any further." 19:44 <~Birds> "Sure. Line up for the stormwind, please." 19:45 * Cabins lines up. 19:45 -!- xp194-Foods is now known as Silk 19:46 * Birds casts the spell, flares, takes off. 19:46 < Cabins> ((It strikes me we should have had the marot do part of the crafting.)) 19:46 <~Birds> Continuing on the way to Whitewall. 19:46 <~Birds> (Bah. I'm perfectly capable of crafting stuff for myself.) 19:46 < Remmon> Yes, but the demon wants to craft. 19:49 <~Birds> (Going NW until we can directly W to Whitewall.) 19:50 < Remmon> Around or through the shadowlands? 19:50 < Shield> Around, I'd say. 19:50 < Cabins> (When we stop for the evening I would like to task-bind an agata, and perhaps repeat a few times, so we don't need to worry so much about timers on their binding. Or even just bind new ones to reset the timer.) 19:51 < Remmon> Stop for the evening? 19:51 < Cabins> Is Whitewall within one day? 19:51 < Shield> (Uh, aren't they bound for a year? We haven't faffed around that much yet.)) 19:51 <~Birds> (I doubt.) 19:51 < Cabins> ((We must FAFF HARDER.)) 19:52 <~Birds> (Whitewall is far away.) 19:52 <~Birds> Yes, we'll stop for the evening. 19:52 < Cabins> (They're only bound for 421 days because calendar hax.) 19:52 <~Birds> (Any motes Crowns wants to give me via ELM?) 19:52 < Silk> "... So..." 19:52 < Cabins> (Sure. I can refill as soon as you've cast Stormwind Rider and regenerate during the day.) 19:54 <~Birds> (How much? We have like ten to twelves hours of flight.) 19:54 < Remmon> Depends. At 100 miles an hour, you could cover the distance to Whitewall within some 30 hours 19:54 < Cabins> (All the motes. ALL OF THEM) 19:54 <~Birds> (So three days to Whitewall.) 19:55 < Cabins> "We're going to need warmer clothes." 19:55 < Remmon> Bah, act like a proper Abyssal, go without sleep for a few weeks 19:55 < Cabins> We have enough of that in RRAG tyvm. 19:55 <~Birds> "We can stop by Wallport, to the south of Whitewall." 19:56 < Cabins> "How far south?" 19:56 < Cabins> "South enough to be warm?" 19:56 < Remmon> That nicely lets you avoid Marama's fall too 19:56 <~Birds> "Call it four hundred miles." 19:57 < Remmon> And a mile down? 19:57 <~Birds> "Yes, it's much warmer there." 19:57 < Cabins> "Great. Now I just have to learn Skytongue." 19:57 * Cabins proceeds to learn Skytongue. 19:57 < Remmon> Crowns haxx! 19:58 <~Birds> "We'll need to make a list of our bound demons' names, so they can be invited too." 19:58 < Cabins> ((I maxed out Ling so buying the Linguistic Genius merit instead for 3xp and a new language without raising my writing skills.)) 19:59 < Cabins> "What, entourage needs a separate invitation?" 19:59 <~Birds> Where are we camping today? Middle of nowhere again? 19:59 <~Birds> "Yep." 19:59 < Remmon> Yes, more camping in the middle of fairly cold nowheres 19:59 < Silk> "Is that, like... I unno, True names or can we give them names?" 20:00 <~Birds> "We ask them their names." 20:00 < Cabins> "Don't demons usually have unpronounceable names?" 20:00 * Birds makes summoning circles for herself and Crowns. 20:01 * Cabins recruits the marot to help. 20:01 < Remmon> Summoning circles are made. 20:01 < Cabins> ((Remind me, it was 20m for spell and 5m/die right?)) 20:02 < Remmon> ((Yes)) 20:02 * Birds proceeds to summon a peronelle. It has EssWP of 9. I'm reducing that to 2 with massive motes. 20:02 < Remmon> What is its Ess? 20:02 < Remmon> 2? 20:02 < Cabins> !exalted 4: OBTW Conviction this morning. 20:02 < PainBot> Cabins rolled "OBTW Conviction this morning.": (6 9 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. 20:02 * Silk goes over to Shield and sits down 20:02 <~Birds> Remmon: I forget. Something like that. 20:02 < Silk> "Thanks for the assist with that Clawstrider, by the way. 20:03 * Cabins reduces agata die pool by 6 with 30m. 20:03 <~Birds> !exalted 9: Bindan 20:03 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Bindan": (7 5 5 1 1 5 7 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. 20:04 <~Birds> !exalted 3: Oops, forgot my last three dice 20:04 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Oops, forgot my last three dice": (4 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:04 <~Birds> (Roll 2 dice, Remmon!) 20:05 <~Birds> (Peronelles are Ess2.) 20:05 < Shield> "It's what I do. So you can turn into one now?" 20:05 < Remmon> !exalted 2: Uhohs 20:05 < PainBot> Remmon rolled "Uhohs": (8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:06 < Remmon> Right... That didn't resist very long obviously 20:06 < Cabins> !exalted 10: Look at me, I can bind demons too! 20:06 < PainBot> Cabins rolled "Look at me, I can bind demons too!": (1 6 9 4 7 5 1 9 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. 20:06 * Birds task-binds the demon to be her personal armour whenever she wishes it. 20:07 < Remmon> !exalted 3: Can you? 20:07 < PainBot> Remmon rolled "Can you?": (2 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. 20:07 * Shield sits down, since the demons seem to be pretty wussy ones so far. 20:07 < Cabins> !exalted 10: YES WE CAN 20:07 < PainBot> Cabins rolled "YES WE CAN": (6 9 2 4 4 10 7 9 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. 20:07 < Silk> "Yep. Gifts of Luna and all. Not sure how useful it's going to be, but, we'll see." 20:07 < Remmon> !exalted 3: No you can't! 20:07 < PainBot> Remmon rolled "No you can't!": (4 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. 20:07 < Remmon> Okay, maybe you can 20:08 * Cabins binds the agata for a year and a day. 20:08 < Shield> "Mmm. So how are you, anyway? We've been running around almost getting killed for a while now, how are you dealing with all that?" 20:09 < Cabins> ((Task-bind a demon to obey your every order, get book thrown at you.)) 20:09 <~Birds> (More to the point, ARE YOU HEALED YET?) 20:10 < Silk> ((Still got about... 30 days abouts.)) 20:10 <~Birds> (You heal extremely slowly for a Lunar.) 20:10 < Silk> ((I think. 7 -2, 2 -1 and 1 1 )) 20:11 < Silk> ((My healing charms do nothing against Lethal ATM.)) 20:11 <~Birds> (Answer Shield.) 20:12 * Birds starts querying demons for their names, so she can write a list. 20:13 < Silk> "I'm... /really/ not built for combat. I mean, I'm still being affected by those wounds back at the treehouse..." 20:13 * Cabins queries whether we'll really need all these demons in Whitewall. 20:13 < Cabins> "Birds?" 20:13 < Silk> ((32 days, 6 hours, if I've got that corrected. 20:13 < Silk> ((Unless the Sesselja are speeding that up.)) 20:13 < Cabins> ((The last four can be instantly healed. How long for the rest?)) 20:13 < Cabins> "Tell me there isn't an obvious loophole in the wards around Whitewall." 20:14 <~Birds> "I cannot say. I expect we might need them, and some of these are very useful, like the sesseljae." 20:15 < Shield> "I think it'll get worse before it gets better in that respect." 20:15 <~Birds> "We could just leave them dematerialized outside, but that would be a bother." 20:16 < Remmon> Birds gathers a list of demonic names. Most of them cannot be pronounced by a human. 20:16 < Cabins> "The loophole I'm thinking about is trying to summon a demon while inside the city." 20:16 < Cabins> "What happens then?" 20:16 < Cabins> "Is the summoning considered an invitation?" 20:16 <~Birds> "I'm uncertain." 20:17 < Shield> "The city guard gets livid." Shield replies absently. 20:17 < Remmon> (The summoning is considered an invitation, but only invitations from those who consider Whitewall their home are valid) 20:17 <~Birds> "I think you might be able to summon demons if you're a resident." 20:17 <~Birds> "People like us, probably not." 20:17 < Cabins> "So much for that then." 20:18 < Cabins> "Hmm..." 20:18 < Cabins> "How long do we want to spend in Whitewall, anyway? Long enough to count as residents?" 20:18 < Silk> "Do we really want to bring Violet down on innocents?" 20:18 * Silk thinks 20:19 < Cabins> "I thought the point of going there was that Violet couldn't get in." 20:19 <~Birds> "Judging by our previous experiences, we won't last that long." 20:19 < Shield> "I think we want to spend a while there. I could build up some followers, maybe take over the city as a base. Anything to get away from that bitch for a couple of months." 20:19 <~Birds> "That's a good plan." 20:19 < Silk> "She might not be able to get in. She might be able to raze it to the ground or something." 20:20 <~Birds> "Not if we're around to stop her." 20:20 < Silk> "Because we've done such a great job of that so far..." 20:20 < Cabins> "Hey, we stopped her at the treehouse." 20:20 < Shield> "There's a thought. If she does attack, I could probably take over the city defenses and nobody would mind too much." 20:20 < Cabins> "Whitewall presumably has serious guards too." 20:21 < Shield> "Assuming there's not a Solar present who's tougher than me, anyway." 20:21 < Silk> "How much backup does she have to call on?" 20:22 < Cabins> "Speaking of things Whitewall has, does it have anything other than snow for miles around?" 20:22 < Cabins> "Are we going to have to go mountain-climbing to get there from Wallport?" 20:22 < Shield> "I thought we were riding the stormwind there." 20:23 <~Birds> "There's a magical road from Wallport to Whitewall." 20:23 < Cabins> "Tell me more." 20:24 <~Birds> "It's an artifact from the First Age. Heaven enforces peace on the road. If you commit violence to travelers, you get cursed bad. Mortal bandits, for example, are compelled to commit suicide. I'm not sure what happens to Exalts. Might want to test it with Violet, if we can troll her into attacking us while we're on it." 20:25 < Cabins> "That gives me an idea." 20:25 <~Birds> "Maybe we can camp there and wait for her." 20:25 < Cabins> "Other than the already great idea of fighting Violet while she's badly cursed, of course." 20:25 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit reset by peer 20:25 -!- Silk chatzilla@5A6A32.B859BD.B63996.5361FE has joined #Exalted 20:26 < Cabins> "My other idea is for us to walk the road like pilgrims." 20:26 < Silk> "... They really did build interesting stuff in the First Age..." 20:26 <~Birds> "What would that accomplish?" 20:27 * Cabins affects a pious expression. "It would bring us closer to enlightenment." 20:27 * Birds raises and eyebrow, doesn't comment. 20:28 < Cabins> "Well, seriously, some of us are interested in enlightenment as a means to surfboards." 20:28 < Cabins> "And you should perhaps be interested in it as a way of getting into Whitewall. Purify your soul by scourging yourself as you walk, or whatever." 20:29 < Cabins> "And everyone other than me can use the time to pick up bits of the local language so we don't just arrive on the doorstep and ask for invitations while looking like we flew in from the Lap." 20:30 <~Birds> "Right." 20:30 < Silk> "..." 20:31 < Silk> "Remember what happened last time we followed on of your ideas?" 20:31 < Silk> *one 20:31 < Cabins> "Violet came after us. I think she tends to do that anyway, though." 20:32 < Silk> "And, scrolling back a bit, at Lap?" 20:32 < Silk> "They tried to drop you out of the city." 20:34 < Cabins> "They did in fact drop me out of the city." 20:34 < Silk> "The barkeeper tried to recruit Birds and I into prostitution, because, /someone/ thought it'd be a good idea to present ourselves as refugees with no paperwork and no-where to go. As opposed to say, travellers or even tourists." 20:34 < Cabins> "Let me see if I understand this correctly." 20:36 < Cabins> "Did I offend you personally and deeply at some point? Because my suggestion here is precisely that we do /not/ show up with refugees as no paperwork, but that we go on a pilgrimage and have a valid reason for coming to Whitewall. And now you hate the part where I suggested it rather than the part where they might have a reason to dislike us." 20:36 < Silk> "No. I'm just saying, your plans have a habit of going awry." 20:38 <~Birds> "Mind you, a valid reason or not, I still need an invitation." 20:38 -!- Silk_ chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 20:39 < Shield> "This may be problematic. We'll see when we get there, I suppose." 20:39 < Cabins> "We could also see about it at Wallport." 20:39 < Silk_> "Who are we pilgramiging for, for example? Know any local dieties that request or require such a journey?" 20:40 < Shield> "Sol?" 20:40 <~Birds> "In the First Age, Whitewall - though it was called differently then - was a city dedicated to the Unconquered Sun." 20:40 < Cabins> ((BTW: He's not actually called Sol anywhere other than fanstuff. His regular names are Unconquered Sun and Ignis Divine.)) 20:40 -!- Silk chatzilla@5A6A32.B859BD.B63996.5361FE has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:40 < Silk_> "... Well, that would work then." 20:41 -!- Silk_ is now known as Silk 20:41 <~Birds> (In the past, Birds has called him Sol. So there.) 20:41 < Shield> ((Sol's a cool dude, he won't mind.)) 20:41 < Silk> "Sorry, Crowns. I'll keep quiet." 20:41 <~Birds> "Just don't tell anyone associated with the Realm, or we'll have a Wyld Hunt on our heads. Another one, that is." 20:41 < Cabins> "Wait, what?" 20:42 < Cabins> "The realm managed to marginalize the Sun that much?" 20:42 <~Birds> "As far as I know, worshipping him is forbidden." 20:43 < Cabins> "Presumably they can't have forbidden it all the way to Whitewall or the city wouldn't be standing any more." 20:43 < Shield> "The Wyld Hunt is likely to know better than to assault anyone on the road." 20:43 < Remmon> (They plastered and concreted all over every single image of the Unconquered Sun) 20:43 -!- Silk_ chatzilla@Nightstar-143a96cd.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 20:44 < Silk_> ((Last I got was Crowns' "Wait what?" 20:44 <~Birds> "Mhm. Our basic plan can be to get on the road, and do whatever we want, really." 20:44 <~Birds> "We'd be safe from the savvy and can handle the morons." 20:45 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-abff9ad7.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:45 -!- Silk_ is now known as Silk 20:47 < Cabins> "I can also make discreet inquiries about deities in Wallport." 20:47 < Cabins> "If nothing else we can probably use the road as an excuse for generic pilgrimaging." 20:48 <~Birds> "I could do some actual pilgrimaging. I don't want to remain on Sol's shit list forever." 20:48 * Birds looks thoughtful. 20:49 * Cabins looks sleepy. 20:50 <~Birds> "Okay. We have a plan. Let's rest for tonight." 20:51 * Cabins has a nap. 20:51 < Shield> "Right then." 20:51 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-143a96cd.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit closed the connection 20:51 < Remmon> The night passes without anything trying to eat or murder you in your sleep. 20:51 <~Birds> !exalted 3: Conv 20:51 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Conv": (2 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. 20:51 < Cabins> !exalted 4: I must recover from demon summoning fast and sleep too slow. 20:51 < PainBot> Cabins rolled "I must recover from demon summoning fast and sleep too slow.": (8 10 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. 20:51 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-143a96cd.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 20:52 < Cabins> Also my memes are overused. But hey, if it works... 20:52 <~Birds> (Any motes from you?) 20:53 * Shield awakens to the glory of the sun upon his face. 20:53 * Shield requisitions breakfast from the craftdemon. 20:53 < Cabins> *poke* ((yeah, 42, leaving me a small buffer)) 20:54 <~Birds> (13 away from full after that.) 20:54 * Silk is poking at the campfire with a stick 20:56 < Silk> "Morning" 20:56 < Shield> "Gooooood morning." 20:56 < Cabins> "DEMONS." 20:57 * Shield brofists the rays of the sun and gains knowledge of armies, theaters, coordination and all that goes into large-scale killing and dying. 20:58 * Birds wakes, is discomforted a little bit by the sun's rays. 20:58 < Cabins> "I still haven't quite gotten over this..." 20:59 <~Birds> "Over what?" 20:59 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-143a96cd.abo.wanadoo.fr has quit reset by peer 20:59 * Shield looks at the hobos thoughtfully. 20:59 < Cabins> "Well, being up late and tired the next morning is common, but usually it was for something far less than demon summoning, which most of my peers thought was for specialists." 21:00 < Cabins> "Now demon summoning is becoming practically routine." 21:01 < Shield> "And with the demon in your tummy you can't even enjoy the other common reason for feeling... tired in the morning." 21:01 -!- Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-143a96cd.abo.wanadoo.fr has joined #Exalted 21:02 <~Birds> (How are the hobos doing WRT Occult?) 21:02 -!- Topic for #Exalted: Cheat sheet: http://df40.bravehost.com/exalted/ExaltedCheatsheet.html | Statistics: http://tinyurl.com/exaltedstats | ChaSail is the new DexMelee. | "If something looks like a typo or error in a White Wolf book, it is a typo or error." | Logs! http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Game_With_A_Mean_Storyteller 21:02 -!- Topic set by ErikMesoy [] Nov 6 15:06:44 2010 21:02 < Cabins> "Actually, I almost never did that. I usually was either sober or out on the job in the evening, either way, and did my drinking in the morning if the morning was good, and by 'good' I mean any morning where I didn't have to move to a new house because my location was compromised." 21:02 < Remmon> According to my notes, they have Occult 1 21:02 < Shield> "Sounds like an interesting lifestyle. I was a soldier, so I actually had days when I could just kick back and relax." 21:03 < Shield> "Mostly when not out on patrol, though, which took up more time the better I got at it." 21:04 < Silk> "Hmm..." 21:05 * Birds teaches the hobos somewhat more until the others are ready to stormwind out of here. 21:05 < Cabins> "Oh, definitely interesting." 21:05 < Cabins> "Especially when the occasional dynastic snob brat thought I was little more than animate furniture and rambled about his plans while making me hold his cloak." 21:06 * Shield takes the time to consider how to make the valor he takes so for granted translate to others. 21:06 < Cabins> ((SHOUT LOUDER. Also put commissars behind them.)) 21:06 < Cabins> ((And by commissars, I mean anything scarier than what's in front of them. Like, well, you.)) 21:07 < Silk> "Did you enjoy it?" 21:08 * Shield eyes the hobos again, but they seem preoccupied with Birds. 21:08 < Cabins> "Yes. It was sort of like this but with less wandering... still people like Violet trying to kill me, still hanging out with strange people I met by random chance, still breaking into tombs I wasn't supposed to be in..." 21:09 < Shield> "I know what you mean. Similar life, but the stakes got a lot higher." 21:10 < Silk> "Huh." 21:10 * Cabins noms breakfast, gets ready to stormwind out of here. 21:10 < Silk> "It was... pretty much a complete turnaround for me." 21:10 < Cabins> ((Just as planned.)) 21:11 < Cabins> ((as one guy put it: Solars are supposed to be superhuman, Lunars supernatural.)) 21:12 -!- TheRedRanger NSwebIRC@Nightstar-c4ad962d.cable.virginmedia.com has joined #Exalted 21:12 < Shield> "Yeah?" 21:13 < Silk> "I was a... I suppose, entertainer's the easiest way to describe it." 21:13 <~Birds> (Hello, there, TheRedRanger. Game in progress. If you want to talk, go to #DnD. Spectating is permitted here, though.) 21:13 -!- TheRedRanger NSwebIRC@Nightstar-c4ad962d.cable.virginmedia.com has left #Exalted "" 21:13 < Silk> "Sang at local taverns and parties, that kind of thing." 21:14 < Silk> "Then, well... Got convinced to go with a small hunting party. 'For morale's sake' " 21:15 < Silk> "That didn't end at all well." 21:16 < Shield> "Did anybody survive aside from you?" 21:17 < Silk> "None that I'm aware of." 21:18 < Shield> "So what did you run into that killed almost everyone?" 21:20 < Silk> "Tigers. And having a pretty woman around... Well, I think there may have been a fair share of bravado going around. 21:20 < Silk> "Had they been on their own, well... they might have been less foolish." 21:22 < Silk> "I got mauled myself... but... got away. Somehow. I'm not sure how. Dragged my way to safety, in... varying states of conciousnees." 21:22 < Silk> "Couldn't give up. Didn't want to die." 21:23 < Shield> "Good job. Tigers are nasty when you're just a mortal." 21:24 * Shield approves of this conduct. 21:25 < Shield> "I guess I was one of those idiots myself, in a way." 21:26 < Shield> "We got ambushed. Ended up charging the enemy when we were outnumbered three to one and in a bad position. Big guy approved, so I pretty much carried the fight by myself from there. Would probably have died if I'd stayed mortal, though." 21:27 < Silk> "Then, well... you know. Strange looking pregnant boy, small... ceremony I guess, about becoming a Daughter of Luna then "Holy crap, what the hell happened to my ears, why've I got a tail now!?"" 21:27 < Silk> "... Huh. Have any problems afterwards?" 21:27 < Cabins> "Boys don't get pregnant." 21:27 * Cabins states the obvious. 21:27 < Shield> ((Speaking of tails, what's the MDV required to see the tail?)) 21:28 < Shield> ((Or other Tell that I forgot about.)) 21:28 <~Birds> "Some male Lunars would probably disagree with you, Crowns." 21:29 < Cabins> ((12 in false forms, 6 in true forms, -1 if looking for signs, -1 if you know what Tell to look for.)) 21:29 < Cabins> :| 21:30 < Cabins> :/ 21:30 < Cabins> `:\ 21:30 < Silk> ((Silk's tell consists of Tiger Ears and tail, and orange and white striped hair. Orange and white striped fur/markings in Animal form)) 21:30 * Birds smirks at Cabins' expressions. 21:31 < Cabins> "On second thought, I think I'll save asking for an explanation until later." 21:31 < Cabins> "It had better not be something like "these male Lunars are all friends of Mist" though." 21:31 < Shield> "I had issues, sort of. I couldn't very well go back to the old place after turning Anathema, but the boys were pretty cool about it and we agreed I'd died heroically. I've got my name on the plaque of fallen heroes, I believe." 21:32 < Silk> "That's a good way to go." 21:32 < Silk> "As far as my village is concerned, probably, I didn't survive." 21:33 * Shield eyes Birds and Crowns. "You guys officially dead, too?" 21:33 < Cabins> "No." 21:34 < Silk> "... Would've liked to have said goodbye, but... Not sure how they'd take it. Mum... Dad... just better if I vanish without a trace, I guess." 21:34 < Cabins> "Possibly suspected dead, possibly on extended undercover mission that nobody has clearance to ask about." 21:34 < Cabins> "I could probably show up and claim to have been kidnapped by Solars in the vicinity." 21:35 <~Birds> "I did technically die. I think everyone who cared about my former identity thinks I'm dead, anyway." 21:36 <~Birds> "Excepting present company." 21:37 < Silk> "But... yeh. Quite a change. Fledgling bard to Steward of Creation..." 21:39 < Silk> "Wondered around for a few months before running into another Lunar who gave me the tatoos, caste and then left." 21:40 < Cabins> "Speaking of leaving." 21:40 * Cabins taptaps. 21:40 < Silk> "Good point. We should probably get moving..." 21:42 < Cabins> ((Off to Wallport!)) 21:42 < Cabins> ((And now I have to disappear for the night.)) 21:42 < Remmon> We shall end here then 21:43 < Shield> This must be a record of some kind, only moving one day. 21:43 < Remmon> Yup 21:43 < Cabins> ((Someone else put up logs plz. This client is not going to retain anything.)) 21:43 < Shield> Although there was a lot of Story Of My People going on. 21:43 < Shield> Remmon: XP, before Cabins goes? 21:44 < Remmon> 3xp to all